The Elemental Guardians
by UltimateX13
Summary: They were the keepers of the balance. They made sure that the world didn't collapse in on itself from too much order or too much chaos. They were guardians. Now, centuries after being defeated by Merlin, the sole remaining Guardian will find his reincarnated brethren and get their revenge. Read & Review!
1. The Defeat and The Return

Hello all! This is my first story. So, please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any other shows that are used in this story.

* * *

Pyroxivos glared as he lied on the ground, Merlin having proved stronger than he thought. The fact that Merlin had already killed his brothers and sisters didn't help, as they were more powerful in a group than alone. The large draconic demon had attacked him just as Merlin had done to his brothers and sisters, powerfully and without warning. This proved useful, but Merlin, even with his mortal limitations, proved the victor.

Merlin glared back at the demon as he limped forward. Obviously, Pyroxivos had wounded him badly, if the fact that Merlin had a stump for a left arm was anything to go by.

"You are beaten demon," said Merlin "There is no escape from me." **"Why do you do this Merlin? My brethren and I only intended to keep the balance between order and chaos, not take over the planet!"** questioned Pyroxivos as he slowly got up from the ground.

"I do this because you demons are nothing more than a stain on God's shoe." Merlin stopped to cough after he said this. Pyroxivos's flames, while having done much external damage that only Merlin's wide array of healing magic could heal, had filled the air with smoke as black as coal. "Drat, our battle has drained me of most of my power. However, while I can't end your life, I can trap you somewhere you can't escape from!" Merlin then spoke an incantation that wrapped the large demon in chains of energy. They then dragged him into the cliff that he was in front of.

Pyroxivos roared in defiance, the flames that still burned the battle damaged landscape growing hotter and brighter as he did so. **"This is not the last time we will meet Merlin, this I swear!"** Pyroxivos vowed **"We will return, and we will have our revenge!" **This was all the fiery dragon-like demon could say as he was sealed in the cliff, a strange and ancient magic symbol had been positioned on the cliff that he once stood in front of.

Merlin stared at the symbol, then turned around and began the long walk back to his castle. Pyroxivos glared at Merlin's retreating form. Unbeknownst to Merlin, the demon could still see and hear. All the spell had done was bind him into the rock, and the power the spell had was the only thing that kept the demon in.

**"I hope you stay as powerful as you currently are Merlin, for if you aren't, you will not walk away from our next encounter!"** the draconic demon promised in the seal. Merlin stopped where he stood, and turned around quickly, as if he had heard what Pyroxivos had said. Merlin then relaxed, and left the clearing. Pyroxivos thought that Merlin had heard him, but was most likely dismissed as a trick of the wind. The demon then began to plan something that would not only bring back his family and restore the balance, but would also stop Merlin once and for all. Pyroxivos slowly fell into a long sleep, one that involved dreams of his vengeance.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she remembered Kid Flash's earlier attempts to impress M'gann. _'When will he learn that she doesn't like him like that. It is obvious she likes Superboy. Although, the look on Wally's face when he realizes it will be priceless!'_ She grinned to herself as she thought of the speedster's face.

Artemis usually did this. After team training, she would go out and explore the various forests around Happy Harbor. She doesn't know whether or not anyone knows of her little hikes, but she doesn't really care. However, before Artemis got to far into her own musings, she saw something shine in a nearby stream. She walked over and saw that there was a stone in the bottom of the stream. The strange thing about this stone was that it looked like obsidian, which could only have formed if there was a volcano nearby. The blonde girl knew that there was no way that a volcano could have formed in a forest right near Happy Harbor, as it wasn't located on any known fault lines. Looking back at the way she came, the blonde haired girl went in the opposite direction, wanting to know where the obsidian stone had come from.

It took some time, but Artemis finally made it to where the stream began. It was a pond. Artemis walked to the edge of the pool of water, and was shocked. In the bottom, was what appeared to be a symbol of some kind. She couldn't see what the symbol was though due to the cloudiness of the water. Artemis then heard a hissing sound. This hissing didn't sound like something a snake would make, no it sounded like water boiling. She looked into the water and saw the symbol releasing a bright red light, which caused the water to boil and evaporate.

Artemis took a few steps back as the pond quickly disappeared. A few minutes after it began, it ended, and Artemis walked back to the bank of the once existing pond. She noticed that the heat needed to evaporate the pond as quickly as it occurred wasn't there, and the temperature felt like any other part of the forest. Artemis walked over to the symbol she had seen from the bank. Now that the water was gone, she could see what it was.

_'Japanese'_ she realized _'and if I remember correctly, it means fire. Well, it definitely explains the whole pond evaporating, but why is it down here?'_ The symbol began glowing again, and Artemis took a few steps back in shock. It released a large flash of light that caused Artemis to cover her eyes in shock. When the flash subsided, she uncovered her eyes and was once again in shock.

Standing in front of her was a very large dragon. It was covered in reddish black scales, and had a very large wingspan, one that fitted it's large size. It's tail, from what she could see, was long, and ended in a spear-like tip that looked VERY lethal. The dragon hadn't opened it's eyes yet, so Artemis believed she had a chance to get somewhere safe, and call Mount Justice . She took a few steps back, when the dragon's eyes opened. They were blood red voids, having a black slit pupil that was like a crocodile's. It began looking around, most likely trying to see who caused it's release. The dragon's eyes then fell upon Artemis, who was trying to slowly walk away. It's eyes widened and it uttered a word that Artemis barely heard, but was utterly shocked by.

**"Sister?"**


	2. Who Am I?

Hey, happy holidays! Here is a new chapter for you guys (and gals)!

PS: This takes place between Secrets and Misplaced.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any other shows that are used in this story.

* * *

Artemis stared at the dragon in shock. _'Did that dragon just call me it's sister? How is that possible!?'_

The dragon had a face of sheer disbelief. **"****How is this possible, you died!" **it exclaimed in a masculine voice, making Artemis believe it was male.

"Why did you call me your sister?" Artemis questioned. A sigh escaped the dragon's beak-like snout. **"****So, you are alive, but didn't retain any memories of who you are. Great, just great." **The dragon lied down and lowered his head to be able to look Artemis in the eyes. **"****What is your name?" **"Artemis. My name is Artemis."

**_'Shit, she doesn't even remember her own name.'_** a mental sigh, **_'_****_Just my luck.' _**the dragon thought to himself before deciding to introduce himself as well. **"****Very well Artemis, I am Pyroxivos, the elemental Guardian of fire."** The dragon, now known as Pyroxivos, frowned as he looked at Artemis. **"****However, who I am is unimportant at the moment. What is more important is who you really are, Artemis."** Artemis had a look of confusion on her face as she pondered his statement. "What do you mean by 'Who I really am'?" Pyroxivos grinned.

**"****You, sister, are a Guardian as well." **This seemed to shock Artemis as she processed what Pyroxivos had just said. This raised so many questions in Artemis's head, but the one that was asked first was "How is that possible?" **"Anything is possible with the right mindset. You are my opposite element. You are the Guardian of ice."**

Pyroxivos snickered at Artemis's face after he said this. After the initial shock had worn off, Artemis glared at the dragon. "How do I know you aren't just lying to me to get me to be your minion or something?" Pyroxivos closed his eyes in thought. **"****There is a spell,** **one that returns lost memories. It will give you some of the answers that you seek."** he then opened his eyes **"****Be warned though, it will also unlock your innate abilities. Luckily, you can consult your memories as to how to control them."**

Artemis stood there in thought for a minute or so, thinking over her options. **_'Even though she is mostly different than when I last saw her, somethings never change.'_** Pyroxivos thought as he saw Artemis thinking.

Artemis sighed as she came to her final decision. "Ok, do the spell. I want answers." The dragon nodded. He brought a talon to her forehead. If anyone had been watching, they would have thought that Pyroxivos was going to impale Artemis on his talon. They would be wrong though. He placed the talon on her forehead faintly, as only the tip was touching her. Pyroxivos then uttered a phrase in an old language that Artemis didn't know. Then her world went white before seeing various memories appear before her.

* * *

_"Come on Cryosic, let me see it. Please, it will only be for a minute!"_

_..._

_"We weren't doing anything Cryosic, honest!"_

_..._

_"Why Merlin, why would you do this?" "You demons are nothing more than mistakes, mistakes that I will repair."_

* * *

Artemis fell back onto her ass, shocked at what she had seen. Her mouth moved, but what she had seen had managed to make her speechless. **_'_****_I don't blame her, seeing as though she_ _probably never expected this. Learning that you are a demonic guardian of an ancient balance between order and chaos, I mean, who would really expect that?'_**

Pyroxivos looked at Artemis worryingly. **"****Cryosic, are you alright?" **he questioned, truly concerned for his sister. When she had finally gotten out of shock, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine." Artemis looked at the dragon. "Well, looks like you were telling the truth. I really am your sister." Pyroxivos smugly looked at his smaller sister. **"****I told you so." **Artemis groaned after he said this, "Please don't start. I just got a couple millenniums worth of memories back. I don't want to start an 'I told you so' argument." **"****Yeah, yeah." **he dismissed the former demon's plea with a wave of his claw, then he looked at to the slowly setting sun and frowned. **"****You should probably go back home sister. You can always come back tomorrow." **Artemis sighed, "Yeah, probably." However, she didn't try to leave.

They stared at each other for about thirty seconds, before Artemis closed the gap and hugged her much larger brother's snout, tearing up while she did so. Pyroxivos put a talon on Artemis's back. **"****It's alright Cryosic, shh… shh… it's alright." **Artemis pulled away, eyes slightly red from the small amount of crying. She sighed again, and began the long trek back to Mt. Justice. Her trek was interrupted when Pyroxivos wrapped the tip of his tail around her waist and lifted her to the edge of the crater. She shot the draconic demon a playful glare as he grinned mischievously. The former demon smiled back "Bye Pyroxivos, I'll come back again as soon as possible." **"****Goodbye sister, I look forward to it." **With that said, Artemis began her trek back to Young Justice.

* * *

Hey, so, leave a comment on what you thought!

Also, I want to see who you all guess are the remaining guardians.

The Elements are as follows: Fire (Pyroxivos), Ice (Artemis/Cryosic), Earth (Unknown), Water (Unknown), Lightning (Unknown), Air (Unknown), Light (Unknown), and Darkness (Unknown). Just an FYI, the universes I have chosen don't contradict each other. IE: Since I chose Young Justice, I won't choose Teen Titans.


	3. Just a Heads Up

Hey you guys, UltimateX13 here.

I just wanted to say that I don't have a set schedule to both work on and upload this, so don't be mad if there is a long wait between chapters or something. I do have school and work, so those will take some time out of it.

Just warning you guys if it doesn't update for a while.

Oh, and check out SmittyBoy's stories. He is a friend of mine, so... please do it!


	4. Meeting the Team

Hey everybody! I wanted to get this chapter out, so... yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any other shows that are used in this story.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Everyday, after training with Black Canary, Artemis would go out and visit Pyroxivos for a few hours. Each visit they reminisce about the past while Artemis trains herself in controlling her abilities. However, today is different.

"… And then the Justice League came in to back us up. Joker tried to kill us with his gas, but Doctor Fate stopped it with his magic while Batman knocked the lunatic out." Artemis said, telling her brother of the team's run in with the Injustice League. She was currently working on lowering her body temperature to freeze the area around her. The training was going very well. The first thing they worked on was a "distress signal". It sent out a pulse of energy that acted as an SOS call for the other guardians.

**"Interesting. This Doctor Fate seems to be a very powerful being. That is to be expected of someone who took over our job when we were defeated."** said Pyroxivos, as he glanced at the sun. He would always keep track of time, to make sure no one comes out looking for her, sees them together, and automatically assumes the worst. Artemis crossed her arms "Yeah, he is powerful. Then again, so is Klarion."

**"****Klarion?" **"He is a lord of chaos. Basically, he is Fate's opposite." Artemis explained. They sat there for a few moments, then Pyroxivos asked **"****Sister, can I tell you something?"** "Uh, sure, what is it?" **"****I know of a spell that can turn you back** **to your former self. If you want, I can cast it."**

Artemis looked at the draconic demon with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few moments of thinking, she thought of a glaring detail that needed to be mentioned. "Wait, will this change anything. If I ask you to cast the spell, would it get rid of my human memories?" **"****No, it** **won't. While it will re-activate your abilities, it won't eliminate your human memories."**

Artemis took this into consideration. _'So, I won't lose my memories, so that is a plus. But if I go through with this now, Zatanna would probably be able to sense my change in magical signature.'_ When she thought of Zatanna, she thought of something. "Give me some more time to think about it." Pyroxivos nodded.

"Ok, now I have an idea." The fire guardian tilted his head in thought of what she would propose. **"****Go on." **"If I do ask you to cast the spell, I want my friends and mother to know just what is happening. I don't want to do this and get hit with a barrage of questions afterwards." Pyroxivos considered this, **_'_****_Hmm… This does sound like a good idea. It would save some time in the long run, along __with some explaining.'_**

Pyroxivos nodded to his sister **"****I agree. Introducing me to your family** **and friends would be beneficial in the long run."** "Alright, lets do this all at once. We don't want people finding out when we don't want them to. We'll do this in a few days."

**"****That sounds good. Now, it is about time for you to return home."** Artemis looked up at the slowly changing sky. "I guess your right. Goodbye Pyro." Artemis said. **"****Goodbye sister. Stay safe." **Artemis rolled her eyes "I know, I know."

* * *

-The Next Day-

* * *

_'Artemis, look out!'_

Miss Martian's voice rang out in her head as she dodged an attack from Klarion's cat.

The lord of chaos had managed to separate Earth into two dimensions. One was for adults, while the other was for children. The team managed to coordinate an attack with the Justice League via Captain Marvel using his ability to change to and from his true age. When they attacked, Klarion decided to toy with them. How he managed to do this, you ask? Well, he transformed his cat into a creature that looked like it was closer related to a saber-toothed tiger than a house cat.

Artemis glared as the cat stalked around her, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Ha! Look at that! She actually thinks she stands a chance against Teekl, a lord of chaos's familiar? That is hilarious!" Klarion cackled, enjoying the display.

_'Alright you guys, I need you to distract Klarion for me!'_ Artemis called out through the team's

mental link, courtesy of Miss Martian.

_'__Artemis, what are you doing?' _Superboy's voice was the next one to ring out in her head.

_'__Well, you know how I have been disappearing after training_ _these past couple of days?'_

_'Yeah. Since we're on this topic, why DO you disappear every day?'_ Wally's voice sounded concerned for her.

_'__I'll explain that later. But for now, time to deal with his cat.' _Artemis thought back.

She dodged the cat's pounce, and grabbed onto it's back. Teekl then began acting more like a bull than a cat, as it was trying to throw off it's unwanted rider. Artemis hung on, no matter what the cat did.

Then something strange happened. Artemis closed her eyes and began focusing on her freezing abilities. Both Klarion and Zatanna noticed this change in energy. "Hey, what are you doing?" the lord of chaos questioned, truly confused as to what the girl was doing.

_'Hey, does anyone else feel colder?'_ Robin's voice rang out in the link. _'__Yeah, so do I.' _Kid Flash confirmed.

Teekl, having figured out just what was causing the change in it's temperature, tried removing it's passenger with renewed vigor. Artemis wasn't moved, and focused even harder. Klarion began feeling the effects of his familiar being under attack.

"Hey, stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Klarion then launched a bolt of magic lightning at the blonde during his tantrum. _'Artemis, LOOK OUT!'_ Zatanna's voice rang out in her head, causing her to open her eyes just in time to get blasted into a far away tree from the attack. "ARTEMIS!" her friends and teammates yelled as the chaos lord's familiar charged at her.

Artemis forced herself to stay awake. She noticed Teekl charging her. _'__Ok, that hurt.' _she thought to the others before releasing an energy wave felt by the two magically-oriented beings present. "Ha! What was that supposed to do?" Klarion taunted.

_'Artemis, what was that?'_ Zatanna questioned.

_'What was what?'_ Superboy asked, voicing what the other non-magic users were about to ask.

_'She released a wave of energy.'_ she explained, before asking Artemis again. _'__Artemis, what was that?'_

_'Me calling a friend.'_ Artemis responded. She then noticed how close Teekl was getting. _'Hopefully he gets here in time.'_

Wally decided to voice everyone's private thoughts. _'Who's "he"?'_

Wally's question went unanswered as Artemis shifted her focus back to the in-coming familiar. However, when it was about ten feet from her, Artemis became surrounded in a cyclone of fire. Teekl stopped before it got too close, and backed away, wondering what had happened. Klarion had a look of confusion on his face. "Uh… I didn't do that."

The conscious members of the team were about to yell out again, before they heard Artemis's voice in their heads. _'__It's alright, I'm fine. Now, allow me to introduce a friend of mine.' _The cyclone died down and everyone saw just what had caused it.

A western dragon had appeared in it's place. It had a pair of large wings and a spear-like tail. It was currently growling at Klarion and his familiar, it's red eyes glaring into Klarion's own. It's tail was curled around Artemis. Zatanna was shocked at just what had appeared, and for it to protect Artemis no less...

Klarion's eyes widened as he realized just what was standing in front of him. "Whoa! I thought that all of you were dead!" The dragon growled back **"****You thought wrong." **It then launched a large fireball at Teekl, the familiar being jumping into a portal to dodge the attack, but just barely.

Teekl reappeared next to Klarion, before shrinking back down to normal. "Let's get out of here!" Klarion said, picking his familiar up before vanishing into a swirling red and black portal. Just after he vanished, a large fireball slammed into the ground where he was standing.

**"Damn, he got away."** the dragon lamented, before bringing it's head down to Artemis.

"Uh, Artemis, do you mind telling us JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Wally yelled.

"Well, long story short, everyday, I go out and take hikes in the forests around Happy Harbor. A few days ago, I found some obsidian in a stream. So, I followed the stream to a pond. It had a symbol in the bottom. The symbol glowed red and evaporated all of the water. I went down to see what the symbol was. After seeing what it was, it flashed red and let Pyroxivos here out. Now, I go out everyday after training to see him. He is a very good conversationalist." Artemis explained. "I will explain it fully at the cave after we fix the whole separate dimensions thing."

**"What is with you and meeting some of the strangest beings I have ever seen Artemis?"** Pyroxivos questioned **"****Anyway, I believe that this is the cause of your dilemma." **the dragon-like demon showed the group an orange glowing gem he had pulled from the area where Klarion had been standing.

**"Here you are, young sorceress."** Pyroxivos said while giving it to Zatanna. She looked at him, then focused on the gem.

"Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!" As soon as she casted the spell, various members of the Justice League appeared around the group, with four adult magical villains appearing unconscious around where the gem was.

The League members immediately noticed the fire Guardian's presence, and tensed in preparation for a fight.

Pyroxivos payed them little attention, instead he focused on Artemis. **"****Are you okay?" **Artemis groaned as she rubbed her head. "Aside from a slight headache and my legs feeling like they're about to fall off, yeah." "Artemis, what is that?" Batman said as he walked over. "Don't worry Batman, Pyro here won't hurt you." Artemis said **"****Unless you threaten myself or Artemis. Then all bets are off." **Pyroxivos added before noticing the glare Artemis was giving him. **"****What?"**

"Just you being you." Artemis sighed. The draconic demon let out an indignant huff. **"****Well** **sorry for being over-protective. You need to expect that I would considering…"** He didn't end his sentence as Artemis gave a sad sigh and a "Yeah" before deciding to address the Dark Knight once more.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the cave. I also want my mom present, so we don't have to explain everything twice." Artemis said.

Batman's eye slits narrowed before he nodded. "That is reasonable."

**"Then what are we waiting for, let's roll!"** Pyroxivos said before lifting Artemis onto his head with a surprised "Whoa!" from his sister. **"****Lead the way!" **he said to the former demon as she got into position.

"No problem." Artemis said before looking at the other people there. "See you guys there." she called before her brother took off, sending large gusts of wind out with each flap of his large wings.

"Ok, am I the only one who wonders what just happened?" Wally questioned before Robin walked passed him toward the Bioship. "Yes, yes you are."

* * *

Voila! There you guys (and gals) go!

And before anyone asks, no there won't be any Spitfire, mostly because I don't really like Wally. Too annoying in my opinion.


	5. Q & A

Hey, everybody! Wanted to get this chapter out to you before the holidays.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any other shows that are used in this story.

* * *

"Recognized, Batman 0-2." Batman walked out of the zeta tube and to the console on the side of the entrance. "Authorized Access, Paula Crock, 1-5. Authorization, Batman, 0-2." Mrs. Crock rolled out of the zeta tube. "Where is Artemis?" Mrs. Crock asked as she looked around for her daughter.

"Currently, she is in the training room with the team, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Zatara, and the dragon." Batman replied as he walked to the room.

* * *

**"… So he sealed me into the rock behind me. I am glad that I made him use up that much power, as that is how I am still alive, but still…"** Pyroxivos's voice trailed off as he saw Batman and Mrs. Crock roll in.

Artemis got up from her spot with Pyroxivos's tail curled around her and walked over to her mother to talk to her while Batman walked over to his fellow League Members.

"What was he talking about?" asked Batman, as he was only able to hear part of what the demon was talking about. "He was telling the story about how he was sealed where Artemis found him." Red Tornado replied.

"I can't believe he had his brothers and sisters murdered." Black Canary muttered, shocked that he had gone through that.

"I can't believe the one who killed them was Merlin." said Zatara, shocked about who Pyroxivos had said had killed them.

Batman's eye slits widened for a few seconds before he nodded and walked over to Artemis, who had finished telling her mother that she was fine, and was now sitting back in the circle Pyroxivos's tail had made.

She then noticed the dark knight's approach and sighed. "I guess it's time to explain." **"Joy." **muttered her brother. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Hey, your the one who agreed to do this." **"****That is true, but you know how much I hate explaining things when I've already explained them before."**

Artemis smirked at the draconic demon "I know, I know."

Wally was starting to get impatient. "Hey, are you going to explain or not?" He was about to say more but was silenced when the two looked at him with faces that screamed 'Shut up, we're getting to that'.

**"Well, since Kid Flash wants us to, let us begin."** Pyroxivos said, while Artemis nodded. "Yeah. We've hid this long enough."

"Hid what?" M'gann asked, curious as to what they were talking about.

Pyroxivos sighed before deciding to inform them of something that needed to be mentioned. **"Demons, like angels, are re-incarnated when they regain enough energy after death. ****However, when they are re-incarnated, their abilities will be locked ****away if they aren't reincarnated into something that can use them." **Pyroxivos explained, the audience confused about why he was telling them this.

**"Guardians, like myself, have the ability to sense energy. Some had better detecting ****abilities than others. For example, the Guardian of earth could detect energy, but relied on ****another of his abilities to detect others, while the Guardian of lightning could detect energy ****that was thousands of miles away."**

"While that is impressive, what does that have to do with anything?" questioned Aqualad.

**"It is an explanation about abilities that affected the meeting between myself and Artemis."** Pyroxivos said **"Now, when I was released I detected a fellow Guardian's energy. It was faint, meaning that they hadn't been re-incarnated into a form that could utilize their abilities. When I looked at the source of the energy, guess who was standing there with a shocked look on her face."**

Everyone looked at Artemis, who was looking at the ceiling with her arms behind her head, using Pyroxivos's tail as a recliner. "No way." Wally breathed.

**"I told her of this, and when she didn't believe me, I told her of a spell I know. It reawakens memories of one's past lives, or in this case, life. After I said what it did, she asked me to cast it. I did, and she remembered who she once was."** While Pyroxivos was explaining this, Mrs. Crock rolled over to Artemis, who looked away.

"Artemis, look at me." Artemis did so, and was greeted with her mother pulling her into a hug. "I don't care about who or what you were before. You're still my daughter, and nothing will ever change that." Artemis grinned and hugged her mother back. "Thanks mom."

"Wait, if she doesn't have access to her powers, then how did she nearly freeze Klarion's cat, and call you when she did?" Robin asked.

**"The spell has a second effect when used on someone who has had abilities like ours in a past life. It will unlock their innate abilities. Artemis simply lowered her own body's temperature to freeze the area around her." **Pyroxivos said.

"Okay, but what about how she called you?" Zatanna asked.

**"The signal she sent out is a beacon to anyone that can sense it, and most don't know what it is, so a fellow Guardian can find and assist the one in trouble, usually without any additional opposition."** "Oh." the magician said, surprised it was that easy to explain.

Batman then turned his attention to Pyroxivos, who was smiling slightly at seeing his sister and her mother's hug. "So, what will you do now?"

Pyroxivos looked at him for a second, before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. **"I plan on finding the rest of my brothers and sisters. I will contact them and ask them if they would like their memories back. If they agree, then I will cast the memory awakening spell. If they don't, then I will leave them alone."**

Green Arrow, who had been silent up until that point, was perplexed by this. "Why would you do that? You would be able to make them remember who they were no problem, so why would you just leave them alone?"

**"I don't want to force them into knowing. I only want to make sure they are safe, and that they know that I am here for them if need be."** The group was shocked by that.

Artemis let go of her mother, and looked at her draconic brother. "I'm still going to need a while to answer that other question." Pyroxivos opened his eyes and looked at her with a smirk on his face. **"****I figured."**

"Wait, what other question?" Mrs. Crock asked concerned for her daughter. Artemis let out a sigh. "Pyro knows a spell that will re-activate the rest of my powers. While it will also turn me back into a demon, it will also allow me to keep my memories of being human. So, knowing this, he asked me if I wanted him to cast it yesterday. I haven't decided on it yet, so he is giving me some time to think about it."

Everyone was shocked at what Artemis just said. Artemis then noticed the looks that everyone was giving her. "What?" she said, an innocent look on her face.

Pyroxivos looked over the group with a chuckle before looking back at Artemis. **"****I think you** **broke them."** Artemis looked at the shocked group for a minute before looking back at Pyroxivos. "Considering how they haven't snapped out of it yet, probably."

The fire Guardian then got up and walked toward the hangar, Artemis trailing behind him to see her brother off.

* * *

As the two made their way to the hangar, everyone slowly snapped out of their shock.

"Okay, so Artemis is the re-incarnated form of an ancient demonic guardian." Black Canary said, "She is still Artemis."

"True, and… wait, where did they go?" Green Arrow asked. Batman walked over to the computer and began searching the security cameras for the duo.

"There. They're in the hangar." he said, bringing the image up onto the main screen.

* * *

"So, have you found anyone else?" Artemis asked.

Pyroxivos focused on his energy sensing abilities, finding the Guardians' unique energy signatures.

**"****Four of them are in the United States, one is in Canada, and one is currently** **traveling to the United States." **"Let me rephrase my question: Who are you going to contact next?"

**"I will try contacting the one in Canada. Who, if I remember correctly, is the Guardian of ****water." **Pyroxivos stated, getting ready to take off.

"Alright." Artemis said, "Good luck Pyro, and tell Hyliskan I said hi."

Pyroxivos chuckled, **"****Don't worry, I will. Goodbye Cryosic, you know how to contact me if ****you need me."**

Artemis nodded, a small smile on her face. "Bye brother."

Pyroxivos nodded before taking off, quickly flying out of the cave. He then turned north, to his sister in Canada.

* * *

So, yeah.

Next chapter will introduce the Guardian of water, Hyliskan! And, I bet no one can guess who it is.

I'll try to get a new chapter out before new years, but that probably will wait until next year.

Happy Holidays everybody! UltimateX13, out!


End file.
